In general, most power supply devices installed in a server cabinet comes with a casing, and a fastener and a pull handle installed onto the casing. When the power supply device is installed in the cabinet, the fastener is fastened to an inner wall of the cabinet to fix the cabinet. The pull handle is provided for users to hold and pull the power supply device out from the cabinet.
In the manufacturing process of a conventional power supply device installed in a cabinet, it is necessary to prepare the fastener and pull handle separately, and the fastener and pull handle are assembled onto the casing. Therefore, the manufacturing procedure of the conventional power supply device installed in a cabinet becomes relatively more complicated. In addition, only the fastener is provided for fixing the power supply device in the cabinet, but there is no mechanism to prevent a plug plugged to the power supply device from falling out.
In view of the aforementioned problem, the inventor of the present disclosure based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally designed a feasible solution to overcome the problem of the prior art.